kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Vanitas
Vanitas and the Unversed The Unversed appear to be the creation of Vanitas, who is the creation of Master Xehanort (with Ventus' help). Vanitas, being made of all of the Darkness that was extracted from Ventus' Heart, is possibly the first Unversed. The Unversed, as you know, are considered the opposite of human life. In the KH Universe, humans are denizens of the Realm of Light. Vanitas, though extracted from a human, is pure Darkness and therefore cannot be a denizen of Light. Thus making him a human from the Realm of Darkness, which would overall make Vanitas a sort of 'anti-human', or the opposite of Human life. Because Vanitas is comprised only of Darkness, it is implied that he would have some control over it and could even influence the Darkness into consciousness and form as the Unversed.XYZ. 05:22, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Interesting theory, but could you at least sign it? Raven's wing 11:52, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Story I'm wondering if we're allowed to actually start putting in the story information or do we have to wait for the English release for that? Lavaros I kind of saw that with 358/2 Days- but at this point, the important parts should be coming soon? There's likely some one out there who got the ISO(I do not endorse this option >..>) or bought the game who will eventually give information and clear up some of the confusion regarding why Vanitas looks like Sora because all I've seen so far is guess work. Lavaros That will take awhile, especially with all the people flooding the stream plays, I think some of the pages can start to be edited soon enough though, maybe not the story section, but Terra's, Aqua's and Ventus' Keyblades and Gameplay sections. Lavaros Indeed, it really looks like Nomura decided to pull a Hideo Kojima on us. Lavaros Vanitas's story section So, can anyone link to the translations of the game, please? Since apparently the entire story has been fan-dubbed somewhere?Glorious CHAOS! 13:57, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :I've marked the section with tags for citation. Unless links to reliable, first-hand translations can be provided, the material will be deleted. As it is, the section looks like it was probably written by someone who could not read the script, and was simply describing the scenes, which is what we all agreed we wouldn't do.Glorious CHAOS! 19:37, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Chronologically :The Platinum Match doesn't seem to be canon, since Sephiroth and Sora act as if they've never met in KH2.—Urutapu 22:19, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :There's no reason for the million empty lines. Anyway, the real problem is that, apparently, Vanitas requires a very specific deck to defeat. Or so says Nomura.—Urutapu 00:40, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :There's no reason for the million empty lines. Anyway Randomnessity, yeah, you set up techniques sort of like a deck.—Urutapu 00:45, January 14, 2010 (UTC) The prize is nothing special and certainly not as cool as the one winged angel keyblade.Hirokey123 05:14, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Just a question... *spoilers* How the heck did all of that hair fit into Vanitas's helmet!?! Keyblade474 16:19, January 31, 2010 (UTC) If this game had realistic physics, we shouldn't have been able to recognize Sora's head under the helmet. The helmet hair would have made him completely unrecognizable. I also enjoyed Square's convenient "only showing his eyes" as his helmet is taken off. I kind of would have enjoyed seeing his hair just go POOF and appear... Yes, this entire post was completely relevant. 06:40, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Connection With Riku :That's...pretty much it. Xehanort/the darkness just likes to recycle outfits.—Urutapu 04:51, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Enough! Universal Chaos...? And he looks like Sora because... ? I breezed through this page and for some reason could not find a reason for his likeness to Sora. What's up wit that? Because he was born with his helmet on, I'd assume that he would look like Ventus. But I guess Ventus' Heart linking with Sora's could have effected Vanitas' appearance, but that's just me trying to understand it.. What is the game's explanation and why isn't it listed here?XYZ. 05:19, March 4, 2010 (UTC) he doesn't born with his helmet but his head isn't showed and if you think well it is sora that looks like him, but i don't know why thy're so alike--Xabryn 21:56, March 3, 2010 (UTC) You're kind of right. Initially, when Vanitas is first materializing, you do not see all of his head, but you can see his metallic jaw guard thing. However, by the end of his birth scene you do see that he is wearing the helmet.XYZ. 05:19, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :When we saw Sora, he already looked like a mini version of old Sora, and Sora's mom would have noticed if he suddenly changed faces. It also doesn't make sense that Vanitas looks nothing like Ventus. However, do we know what world Ventus is from? It could be possible that they are brothers, though.Glorious CHAOS! 15:46, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Even though it's Word Of God, it still has me skeptical since Sora wasn't even born when Vanitas was created. Ventus looked around KH1 Sora's age at the time. Sooo....yeeeeah.........why is Sora Jesus all of a sudden? Kaihedgie 21:38, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :True, but like I said, we have no idea what Vani's face looked like when he was born. Almost certainly he didn't look like Sora right off the bat. Since he was a fragment of Ven's heart, it's possible his face was damaged/featureless/a warped version of Ven's. I think it's safe to say his face was changed into its final appearance, though. Also, I don't understand your Jesus comment. --Neumannz 21:51, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Everyone's suddenly treating him like some kinda savior all of a sudden. D: Yes, I know he's connected, but he and Aqua never even met and Ansem doesn't remember and Terra didn't give two craps about him. So why? D: Kaihedgie 21:54, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeeeah, someone already beat you to it. However, it didn't answer my question one bit XD Kaihedgie 22:15, March 25, 2010 (UTC) If I remember right, XH made contact with Riku on Destiny Islands. As for battle stances, it doesn't matter that others don't share the same stance (except Roxas, Xion, and Sora, but they don't count), it doesn't make it impossible for 2 unrelated people to have the same stance. The fact is, Vani was designed to have parallels with Riku, but none of the similarities can't be explained as a coincidence. (Does he have the same fighting style even?) I honestly don't know if there's an actual reason for the bodysuit being similar, but it's not a huge deal. --Neumannz 23:57, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I like how people haven't attempted to answer my first question regardin' Vanitas. Kaihedgie 00:44, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :About Sora being Jesus? I recommend taking the question somewhere else, like a forum page. This is supposed to be a page to discuss info for Vani's article, and your question seems to be too subjective for Sora's article talk page. --Neumannz 00:50, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :EDIT: Wait, you had a question about Vanitas? Where? What was it? --Neumannz 00:53, March 26, 2010 (UTC) 'Even though it's Word Of God, it still has me skeptical since Sora wasn't even born when Vanitas was created. Ventus looked around KH1 Sora's age at the time. So how?' Kaihedgie 01:16, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Must I repeat myself? Must pay closer attention. Ventus' heart wasn't repaired until he was taken to Destiny Islands. He was still just a kid at the time. x: Kaihedgie 01:36, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :What is the question? Why doesn't Vanitas look like young Sora? "How" what? Say the question clearly and explicitly if you want an answer. --Neumannz 01:40, March 26, 2010 (UTC) The question is: How could Sora have possibly had a coherent influence on Ventus' heart if he was not even born? The keyword 'How'? Why I ask how? Ventus was around KH1 Sora's age when Vanitas was created and when he was placed on Destiny Islands by Master Xehanort which was where he was 'repaired'. That is my question. I'm pretty sure I was very clear the first time. Kaihedgie 02:07, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :You were not. You never said the question straight out. Sora didn't have an influence before he was born. He was born the night MX brought Ven to the islands, if I remember correctly what happened during Ven's Awakening. Sora's newly born heart connected with Ven's broken heart to heal it. That was when he started influencing Ven's heart. Does that make sense? --Neumannz 02:15, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Not. One. Bit. Kaihedgie 02:29, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :Well, in that case I gotta say, live with it. --Neumannz 02:30, March 26, 2010 (UTC) And after reviewing Vanitas' birth scene, I can say for sure that he has his helmet on.XYZ. 05:03, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Vanitas must like to hear himself talk.. After looking through the Birth by Sleep section of the page I noticed that Vanitas 'reveals' his birth from Ventus' heart twice, both times to Ventus. The first time this is mentioned is in the 5th paragraph. This is when Ventis and Vanitas meet on Destiny Island. I've seen the scene and agree that Vanitas definitely spills the beans here. But then in the 7th paragraph it says that after Vanitas reveals his face he tells Ventus that he is the Darkness of Ven's heart. Did Ventus not get the idea the first time? I believe that whoever added that meant to state that this is where Vanitas takes credit for the Unversed.XYZ. 06:27, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Wait what? "Master Xehanort then proceeded to use his Keyblade to unlock Ventus's heart, resulting in Vanitas's formation. The dark enigma, who appeared from an orb of dark energy, would be the source of the Unversed as well as a key component in Master Xehanort's plans." Does this mean Vanitas is master of the Unversed?Innosense 21:25, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Yes.--'NinjaSheik' 21:26, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Enough Ultimania The Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Ultimania does not classify Vanitas as an Unversed. He is classified as a non-Unversed enemy, as is his sentiment, Terra, Zack, and Master Xehanort, among others. I do not think that Vanitas is an Unversed for several reasons; for example, Vanitas does not bear the Unversed logo, as all Unversed do. In addition, Vanitas was not created as a product of Vanitas's abilities, as the Unversed were, but instead was created from being seperated from Ventus, which caused the Unversed to begin appearing. Vanitas's status as an Unversed or non-Unversed needs to be decided on; if there is any reasoning as to why you think Vanitas is an Unversed, please leave it here so that it may be brought into conversation. By doing this, we will be able to make a sourced and informed decision on whether this article belongs in the "Unversed" category or not. -- 06:47, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Vanitas can still technically be considered an Unversed. The Flood don't have the crest, but they're still called as such. In addition, Vanitas is the physical manifestation of another person's primal force and embodies everything associated with that force, even moreso than Xehanort and his incarnations ever did. It's safe to say he is the king Unversed. Without him, they wouldn't exist, so when he went, so did they. Kaihedgie 07:01, April 9, 2010 (UTC)